Leah's Ascension
by Aiyanna Clearwater
Summary: 2nd installment in the Leah's Escape series. Although Leah has begun a new life away from La Push, she can't escape the supernatural. Can two new friends with secrets of their own help her with things only heard about in legends? Meanwhile, things at home has gotten worse for the Pack. Bad choices and new players have made every day a life or death struggle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Twilight and all canon characters are owned by S. Meyer. Original characters and plot are mine.

Leah's POV

I heard my cell phone buzzing while struggling with my shopping bags. As I made it into the kitchen of my tiny little apartment one the bags broke and sent fruit all over the floor. Grabbing the cell phone from my purse, I prepared to give the other person on the line a piece of my mind.

"WHAT!" "Leah? Why are you screaming? Are you OK?" I took a deep breath at hearing my Mother's voice. Since I left La Push eight months ago, she's the only person I've kept in touch with. In the beginning, I purchased a prepaid cell phone with the sole purpose of letting my folks know that I was still alive while still being able to screen their calls. I didn't expect Sue to take a week off of work and sit by the phone. After some screaming and tears on both of our parts, I promised not to dump my phone. She promised not to smother me. This meant limiting her calls to once every other week and not giving my number to anyone outside of emergencies.

I moved to Hanover, NH to attend Dartmouth College. Well, that wasn't the only reason. I was trying to escape heartbreak at the hands of my family and oldest friends. I had just graduated high school and was planning my wedding to my high school sweetheart Sam Uley. I came home and found him in my bed with my cousin and Maid of Honor Emily Young. I was destroyed. This was made worse by the acceptance of their actions by my family and friends. Mom, Dad and Seth all had excuses that meant absolutely nothing in the grander scheme of things. In the end, home was no longer in Washington. I left to find my own place where I belonged. I believe I've made a good start. Mom, unfortunately had other ideas.

"Leah? Are you there?" Why does she always sound like I'm a Dateline episode waiting to happen?

"Yes. How is everyone?" She goes into a rant about the struggles of keeping my Dad on his diet and Seth on the honor roll. I tune out what she staying and focus on her tone of voice. There's an edge to it. Before this conversation is over, she's going to discuss something that's upsetting to me. I know this because I know Sue Clearwater. She doesn't disappoint me.

"When's your last day of school for this semester, Dear?" 'Dear?'

"Sue, what is it?" I asked.

She hesitates. "I know you didn't want to come back so soon but we all miss you and would love to see you."

"And we all know I'm only here to please everyone else. I mean it doesn't matter if I'm still trying to recover from all of your actions as long as ALL of you feel better, right?!" I yelled.

"Sweetie," "No, Sue! You tell me what you really want!" I screamed.

"Its about Emily." I started to count to ten. "Her family refused to come to the wedding unless you were there."

I started to laugh. It had a creepy hysterical edge to it. My Mother's voice all of a sudden had a echo like she was talking to me from the opposite end of a tunnel. I started to feel overheated all of a sudden. Its a weird thing that's been happening for the past few months. I went to the clinic the first time it happened. Outside of an elevated temperature, the nurse could find nothing wrong. Usually, I drink a tea that my neighbor Anna makes or put my head in the freezer. Damn it! I'm out of tea. The freezer it is.

After a full minute with my head in the freezer, I started to focus on my Mother's babbling. Time to enlighten her and end this conversation.

"Sue, stop talking for a minute please. The reason that they want me there is because they saw through the lies that Princess Emily has probably told them. When you, Harry and Seth went to the dark side, who do you think I called and confided in? All of those months and Aunt Diane was the only person who told me that I was entitled to my anger. She was the person in my corner when all of you were Team Sam and Emily."

"Oh, Leah. I don't think you'll ever know how much we wish we could take all of it back. But we can't. All we could do is try to move on. If you could forgive us maybe you could start to heal as well." I could hear tears in her voice.

"The way I can heal, is if you stop trying to put everyone's happiness on my shoulders. If Emily wants her parents there, she should do it herself. If she's woman enough to make shitty choices, then she's woman enough to deal with the consequences. I'm not responsible for her and Uley's nuptials." I said. My voice isn't shaking anymore. Yay for me.

"You're right, baby. It was wrong of me to even bring it up. One day hopefully I'll stop hurting you. I know that you think that I favor her, but its not true Lee. You were so happy when you and her were close. I just wanted my happy Lee Lee again," she tearfully said.

"You do realize that I will never trust her again, right? I could never let my guard down. There are some things that you can't overlook or excuse. Anyway, I got a job on campus this summer. I won't be coming home anytime soon." I stated. "I have to go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, sweetheart," she said. It came out like a whisper. Great. Now she's upset and I feel guilty. Always a pleasure, Sue.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in La Push

Sue POV

I hung up the phone. I felt like curling up into a little ball. Its been a familiar feeling for the past eight months. How could I have ever ignored my baby's pain? The screen door slammed. Startled, I turned around and looked into the scarred face of my niece. My depression immediately turned into annoyance.

"What is it now, Emily? You know I expect you to call before you come over." Seeing that our homes were only six miles apart lets everyone know that our affections towards my niece have certainly cooled.

"I've tried calling all week. You never call back." she whined.

"Yeah, well in this house we work for a living." I snapped.

"I heard you say Leah's name. Is she coming home for the summer? Is she going to be my Maid of Honor?" she asked me all in one breath.

Of course its all about her. How did I not see how selfish Emily was before this? I did remember when those two were growing up, Emily ALWAYS had to have things that belonged to Leah first and even called on Leah to fix her problems. We just viewed it as adorable as Leah had a dominant, strong personality. Because we didn't nip this behavior in the bud, Emily now feels entitled.

"No. She's not coming. And its in very poor taste that you would even ask her to do such a thing."

"But she has to come. We always said that we would be each other's Maid of Honor when we grew up." Her eyes filled with tears. "She promised."

I am SO SICK of this girl! "That was back when you behaved as family, Emily!" I said sharply.

Emily flinched and in the next second her face grew ugly. "If my family doesn't come, it will be all her fault!"

The nerve of this girl. "NO, its your own fault. Your family isn't coming because they know ALL about your behavior here." Her face went pale. "They knew the whole time you were telling them that Sam and Leah had an amicable break up. They knew about ALL of the dirty little details of you and Sam's affair. I doubt even Leah's presence would have stopped them from being ashamed of you."

"No! That can't be true. Why would they say that they would attend if Leah came?" she tearfully exclaimed.

I smirked. "If I know my sister, she probably wanted to force you into giving Leah something that she's owed." As I was saying this, I was backing Emily out of the house and onto the porch.

"What do I owe Leah, Aunt Sue?!"

"A SINCERE APOLOGY!" I slammed the door so hard, the windows rattled.

Emily's POV

I went home to our cottage. I stood in front of the adorable structure that was painted a sunny yellow with the red door that Leah picked out when her and Sam were still together. Before today, I saw it as part of a prize that I'd had won because for once I was better than my cousin. Now I know better.

After the engagement party disaster Kim, the Pack, and the Elders have all drew their attention away from me. For months after Sam lost control of his wolf and scarred my face, I at least had their sympathy. Then the Elders became so angry at me for trying to influence Kim and Jared, they forbid any pack meetings to be held in our home. I was just trying to help Kim!

Sam refuses to alpha command anyone into treating me as they did before. He's already on thin ice with the tribe. He's been spending more time away from home and no one feels the need to visit on their own. He's even stopped discussing our wedding or lack thereof.

Flashback

"I thought you wanted to get married!?" he yelled at me.

"I do. But I want a wedding with all of our family and friends around. No one's even talking to us." I wrapped my arms around myself. Usually, he took this as a hint to hold me. He hasn't picked up on this hint for weeks.

"Well, what did you expect Emily? We hurt someone that meant a lot to everyone here."

"Uhhhh! I'm so sick of our lives revolving around Perfect Leah! She's not even here anymore and she's still causing drama!" I then turned to see him trembling. My blood ran cold. How could I have been stupid enough to badmouth Leah in front of him? In a moment of anger, I called my cousin a controlling bitch. It was then that Sam shifted when he was too close to me.

"Sam, please calm down. Baby, you're scaring me." He slowly went still.

"We deserve everything we get. There is no way of sugar coating what we've done." he states after tiredly sitting at the kitchen table.

In my private thoughts, I feel justified in calling Leah every name in the book. Because of her, Sam wanted to fight the imprint. What was the point? By this time, she had already caught us in bed together. She hated us both and that would never change.

Despite my angry thoughts, it pained me to see him looking so broken. I softly said, "Don't we deserve happiness?"

He chuckled bitterly. "For what? You needing me to belong to you? Me being too weak to push you away when you threw yourself at me over and over again?"

Just like that my anger was reignited. "Well, I'm sure the imprint has loosened enough! Why don't you go find your Precious Leah?!"

He began walking to the back door. He then turned and gave me a hollow, dead look. "Because SHE will never have me." I then heard the ripping of clothes and a familiar howl.

My first instinct was to go and pack my bags. I then caught a glimpse of my reflection in the hallway mirror. Even with the two reconstructive surgeries, I looked deformed. I was never as pretty as Leah, but now compared to her, I looked monstrous. The women on the reservation who hung with Sam's Mom told me I deserved it. They told me this even to my face! I know they just regurgitated what they heard Sam's Mom say.

Even with their condemnation, I know that La Push is now my home. My family is limited to Sam. My choices have made it so. And whether it hurts him or not, here with Sam is where I'll remain.

So instead of packing my bags, I pick up the yellow pages. I find a number for a Justice of the Peace in Port Angeles. Like I told Seth when he would still talk to me, its all about making the best of a bad situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Forks 7 Months Later

Alice's POV

Isabella "please call me Bella" Swan. A she-demon sent by the Devil to torment my brother. I've seen over a hundred paths in Edward's future and while most have happiness, its false and engineered. All of the endings end in her breaking his heart. My Jasper has told me he felt emotions coming from me that are reminiscent of Rosalie. The change in my personality is all due to her. Isabella.

Initially, I saw my brother with someone who I assumed was his mate. I was ecstatic. Our family would finally be complete! I had the first vision when Jasper and I went to Paris for our twelfth honeymoon. I thank whoever's watching over us that Edward wasn't there to read those first thoughts. He would've latched on to the bit of contentment but would've failed to go deeper into the vision.

I spent days in meditation getting to know the person who would pursue Edward so relentlessly. She's first pulled in by our wealth and beauty. She then becomes obsessed with immortality. Isabella talks a good game stating "how she wants to be with Edward forever." She treats Edward like a possession all the while playing with the heart of what I could only assume is one of the dogs in La Push based on the blank spots in my visions. Edward ultimately gives in to what she wants. Once Isabella becomes a vampire, she breaks his heart. Most of my visions show her leaving us to join the Volturi while the others show her taking numerous lovers from other covens. In all of her paths one thing is common. She rejoices in the killing of humans.

Isabella is Edward's singer, not mate. If she gets close to us, our family will be put in danger over and over again. I've managed to hide her from Edward, but she's made the decision to move here next week. I'm dreading the family meeting tonight. Rose and Jasper will want to kill her. Esme will want to move. Carlisle will want Edward to rely on his strength. Emmett will just make inappropriate jokes. As much as I've grown to hate this person I've never met, I fear Carlisle has had too big of an influence on me. I know that killing her is not the answer. There is a bright spot in all of the darkness. The only way to TRUE happiness for Edward is Leah. Leah Clearwater.

My first vision of Leah was the night she left La Push. I made eye contact with her tear-stained face as I passed a taxi in my Porsche one rainy night. Normally, it takes a meeting or at least a mutual acquaintance for me to have a vision of someone. But I saw her past and present with a glance. It was the first time my gift had worked that way! I don't even know MY OWN past. Why would I be able to see hers? So many questions that weren't answered until very recently. She is his other half. The one who will complete him. She is a mate who will be powerful, strong and immortal without becoming a vampire.

Her destiny is to become a Spirit Warrior. Normally I'm unable to see them. In the paths where she is with Edward, her bond with him is so pure. That tangible connection is so strong and so powerful, I can see her clearly. She chooses him knowing what he is and that single choice leads to his salvation. But those details are for later. I must go and break my mother's heart by convincing her eldest living son to leave us for a time so that all of this can come to pass.

 ** _Yes, I know! Alice is OOC. Instead of her salivating over having a human friend, she's a bit more pragmatic. In my experience, true seers are more logical when it comes to safety anyway!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice POV

Damn them! I knew this would happen and I told them how it would go! What is the point of having a Seer in the family if you don't listen to them? As Carlisle states ever so often they only take what I see "under advisement". What does that even mean? I know that no one wants to become totally reliable on any one person for their gift but this isn't just about Edward's self esteem. Our safety is contingent upon us blending in and doing our best to stay under the radar.

After hearing everything I had to say, Edward insists on testing his strength. Carlisle, unfortunately, agrees with him. At least Rosalie took my side. She told him that if we had to move again then his piano would pay the price. Rosalie doesn't make idle threats. Stating it out loud and not thinking directly at Edward is her way of putting us all on notice. I love my sister.

Here we are at Forks High School taking an unnecessary risk. Although I've prepared Edward for his inability to read the chit's mind, he still wears a startled expression when she exits an old monstrosity of a truck. Rosalie's disdainful sniff tells me agrees with me on Isabella's physical appearance. Long brown hair, body too thin to be called anything other than skinny, symmetrical but plain facial features. All in all, unremarkable. She portrays herself as delicate and shy. Her emotions, however, are in direct contradiction according to my Jasper.

He's been keeping a running tab on her emotions. It would be humorous if she wasn't potentially dangerous. This morning she was apprehensive and nervous as she entered the school. As the morning wore on, she became more confident (well conceited). I'm sure it has to do with the "new toy" syndrome that affects so many teenage boys. By lunch time she could compete with Rose in vanity. You would never know it to look at her. She was the picture of overwhelmed exasperation with a dollop of sweetness. She also appeared to hate any and all attention.

Even I was starting to wonder if I was being too harsh. Then she zeroed in on our table. She stared at Edward like he was a deer and she was a well, you know. After so many schools and hormonal teenagers wanting us she took the staring to a new level. After Jessica Stanley's jealous vitriol about us and even worse dear, sweet Esme she broke her carefully crafted mask. When Jessica called the Mother of our heart barren, Isabella smirked and Jasper informed that she found Jessica's taunts amusing. Amusing!

If Edward had any doubts about my visions, in that moment, they were laid to rest. He was going to have it doubly hard. Not only was she his singer, in all of our eyes she would forever become a Jessica Stanley clone. His glares prevented her from trying to chat him up during their Biology class and Rosalie's glares prevented her from approaching any of us for the rest of the day.

Isabella POV

This is my chance! A new life away from weird, plain friendless Izzy. Yes, Izzy. Someone heard Renee call me that and it stuck for years! At least Charlie's nickname for me is cute. I've been called Bells by him and the kids on the reservation for years. I've been living in Phoenix for years after my parents divorce. With Renee's new marriage to Phil, I jumped at the chance to reinvent my self in a new place.

I've always blended into the background, envious of those popular girls with the perfect boyfriend, clothes, hair etc. Observing others has always been my specialty. I learned this from Charlie. Watching others when they think no one's looking. Being the daughter of a cop comes in handy. I've learned how to manipulate people by watching Renee. The trick is not appear a threat to women and to be delicate and helpless to men. A man will always want to be praised and looked upon as a hero. My mother taught me this at her knee. Its a little warped I know. But I've seen it work with new girls at all of my old schools.

By lunch time, I'm a bit smug that I've all but cemented my place in the cool clique. The boys are all vying for my attention and because of my careful "clueless" persona Jessica and Lauren can't be overtly rude about this. I may have felt bad about these thoughts but I've learned that everyone does what they need to do to get what they want.

As I listened to Angela and Eric discuss the school paper, in walked five of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Jessica sees my attentiveness and tells me about the Cullens. The family that's too cool for the cool clique. According to her they all hit the adoption jackpot with wealthy foster parents. And Edward, that's his name, Edward. If attitude and sour grapes are anything to go by, Jessica struck out with that Adonis. I inwardly smirked. With any luck he'll be mine before my "new girl shine" wears off.

Later: Bella POV

What was that?! I thought I lucked out when the teacher sat me next to Edward. I thought he would be excited to talk with the new girl like everyone else. He glared at me the whole time! I never even said a word to him. Maybe I may have stared a bit but that's no reason to glare is it? I'll play it coy tomorrow and if he's still glaring I'll befriend one of his sisters. The short one, Ellen or Alma. Yes. She'll do nicely as an entrance. Once he gets to know me he'll like me. I'm sure of it.

 _ **Yes. I made Bella a little more jaded and dark. But in my humble opinion canon Bella was so fixated on her goal which was Edward her selfishness was obvious. Before the end of the first book, she was ready to leave everyone who loved her to become a vampire. People constantly risked their lives to ensure her safety. Innocent people were bitten and became vampires as a result of her behavior. She played Jacob and Edward both while acting wide-eyed and innocent. As my Late Aunt would say she's the type of girl that would rather beg forgiveness than ask permission.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV**

We all gather at the dining room table once we hear Carlisle's car turn onto the drive. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper all enter the room together. I don't have to have Jasper's gift to feel the exasperation coming from Edward. Emmett and Jasper haven't strayed far from Edward's side all evening. They've both felt the pull of a Singer in the past. While Edward fought the initial hunger, every moment is a new struggle.

"So children, how did it go today?" the Father of our hearts asked.

"Not so bad." I answered. "She's definitely interested in Edward and curious about the rest of us."

"We should kill her." Rosalie muttered.

"Edward? How are you?" Esme asked. She really wanted him to be able to withstand Bella's presence so that nothing in our lives would have to change.

Edward took an unneeded breath. "For the first time in almost a century, I felt like _**I**_ was the prey."

Emmett smirked. "Don't knock it till you try it, little brother. There's nothing better than a woman on the prowl!" Rosalie promptly smacked him across the back of the head.

Carlisle got us all back on track. "Jasper tell us about her emotions."

"Well, this morning she had normal adolescent emotions. Nervousness, anxiousness, anticipation. But towards the lunch period, a certain smugness and conceit. By this time she had made it into the popular crowd and was best friends with the queen bee Jessica Stanley. Then the conversation turned to us. When she focused on Rosalie, I felt jealousy of her beauty. Myself and Emmett inspired irritation because we ignored her. Alice sparked curiosity because she seemed the most approachable. At the sight of Edward the chief emotion was lust but after he snubbed her during Biology, I felt a great deal of determination to get what she wants. After watching all of us drive off in our cars, I felt her greed and envy at our wealth, an obsessive desire to be a part of our group, and a great deal of possessiveness towards Edward."

My family stared at Jasper. My husband has always been a man of few words. But when he uses his gift of empathy, you would be hard pressed to find a more insightful and analytical mind. Is it any wonder that he such a good soldier and strategist?

"I have a solution." I stated. I brought out paperwork that I had our go-to-human Jenks prepare. "I purchased an apartment building in Hanover, NH. It has only 8 apartments. Most of the tenants attend Dartmouth College. The third floor is one huge apartment which would be perfect for an apartment manager.

"I don't want my baby going so far away." whispered Esme. I wince at Esme's statement. The last thing I ever want to do is cause my Mother distress. That woman loves us as much as any biological parent if not more. Every time one of us leaves to spend time on our own, she has flashbacks to the most traumatic period of her human life. She remembers the death of her son, Joseph. I know none of us are dying but that is just how vampire physiology works. Painful memories are usually what a vampire takes from its humanity. Its my belief that it is the Creator's way of making sure we appreciate this existence.

Edward was quick to reassure her. "Don't worry Mom. I'll see all of you at least once a month whether I come here or you come to see me. You also forget that I'm horrible at interior decorating. I'll need you to set up my apartment. Just make sure its nothing too feminine." He said the last with a crooked grin. This made Esme smile through her pain. Carlisle smiled as Edward hugged her.

I sighed with relief. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell my brother that he would meet his Mate in New Hampshire. Edward would have a million reasons why being mated to a vampire is the worst thing that could possibly happen to a woman. In this, he is his own enemy. He must get to know Leah's strength and passion for himself. Only then would he understand that they were meant for each other. I can't wait to meet my new sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Leah POV

Its Friday night and I'm going to hang at Anna's apartment. We've become such good friends over the past 9 months. She's listened patiently to all of my gripes about family and La Push in general. A few months ago she asked me whether I would take Sam back or even let Emily into my life ever again. She then told me that a strong female above all needed a strong mate to be happy. Weird choice of words, I know. She also said that after 19 years I finally knew who the REAL Emily was. No matter how sweet and docile a rattlesnake seems, never doubt that its still poisonous. You can love it with all of your heart, sooner or later it will give in to its inclination to strike. She told me to be thankful that I found out that two people that I loved unconditionally showed that they were truly snakes. I shouldn't give them any more energy.

That night, after two years of pain and heartbreak, I began to heal. I thank God that I met Anna. She may be my age, but she speaks with such wisdom that sometimes I feel like she's an elder in a teenager's body. Its easy to take her advice. Every once in a while I see the same hurt and pain in her eyes that I see in the mirror. I can tell that she has felt betrayal to. I haven't questioned her about her background. Somehow I think her experiences may be even worse than mine.

Anyway, I grab two large bottles of Lambrusco I purchased for tonight. Its celebration of sorts. Sue called earlier. Emily and Sam went to the Justice of the Peace in Port Angeles and had a quickie civil ceremony. Instead of feeling the crippling pain in my chest and searing heat in my head, I only felt a twinge and shrugged. Since we were children, Emily had always fantasized about her wedding. She would wear a dress fit for a princess in a chapel decorated in pink and silver with at least 500 guests. Of course I would be her Maid of Honor. She had gone over these plans so many times over the years _**I**_ even had them memorized!

I questioned Sue about this. She told me that it would've been hard to have a huge wedding with no guests. Wow. Was that a sliver of sympathy I felt? Naaaah. I told Sue that even though she didn't get her dream wedding, maybe she'll get to plan a baby shower soon. If there's one thing that Emily wanted more than a big wedding it was a baby. Sue went quiet at that statement. Ah well. I guess that means she must already be knocked up. I didn't ask for clarification or even details. I was too busy being shocked at my body's lack of an emotional response at the thought of them having a baby together. See my emotional growth?! Suck it, Dr. Phil! Anna Yatasi has you beat! This a reason for a REAL celebration. I got off the phone with Sue promising her that I would talk to her in a week.


	7. Chapter 7

Leah POV

I make my way to Anna's apartment at the end of the hall. I let myself in using my key. Anna travels more than any airline pilot in existence so she gave me my own key to maintain some of her more delicate plants. She has one of the larger apartments in the building. Initially, I wondered why a single 19 year old needed 4 bedrooms.

She runs an apothecary out of her home. One room has shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls. I expected to find treasure in this room during a snooping expedition. Instead, I found enough anatomy reference books to make a third year medical student cream. Some of the scrolls appeared to be ancient drawings of the human body. Other scrolls have writings on them in different languages. Hell, some of the parchments even have weird pictures of hieroglyphics.

Another room has stacked containers labelled with names of different herbs. A third room is something she calls her quiet room. This room contains a large mat, a couple of plants, and a state of the art stereo system. The rest of the apartment has her bedroom, living room, and kitchen. Her apartment and the Audi A6 2.0 that she drives lead me to believe there is serious money to be made in herbal medicine. Despite her obvious wealth, she is first and foremost a good Samaritan. This was made evident to me the night we met.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Why did I even call home to check on all of those traitorous assholes anyway!? I had decided to check in with Sue using my prepaid cell phone. My darling Mother tried to guilt trip me into coming back to La Push. When that didn't work, she resorted to yelling. There's nothing I love more than a screaming match with my Mother after a stressful day at University. Although I've already hung up in Sue's face, I can't seem to calm down. I keep replaying the conversation in my mind. The more I remember, the more pissed off I get. I feel like I'm burning up and my head is splitting open._

 _Ughh! I need out of this tiny apartment. I stumble down two flights of stairs and out the front door. The fresh air feels good on my overheated skin, but I'm still trembling. Hmmm. When did I start trembling? I'm startled from my musings when bright lights from a car pull into the lot. I focus on the silver luxury car that probably cost more than what my parents paid for my childhood home. Like all kids that grew up on the reservation, I hated pretentious cars like that and the stuck up people who owned them. It was the principle alone. Rich vs poor. Them vs us._

 _I notice that the shakes I had are starting to dissipate. I heard the door of the car open and close and soft muttering of a female struggling with large bags. The rich princess probably bought out half of the Mall. The thought of encountering another entitled female (cough, Emily, cough) brought the shakes back. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_

 _The stilletto heels hesitate and then stop at the front door of the building. Just keep going Princess. I don't want to talk to you. Ughh! Here she comes. She'd better not ask for help with her bags! The way I feel right now, I'll rip her spoiled little head off of her shoulders! Ok, where did that come from?_

 _"Excuse me. Are you ok? Are you in need of assistance?" a husky feminine voice softly asked._

 _I looked up at the woman who thought it was ok to stick her nose in my business. She had flawless chocolate skin with long dreadlocks that went down her back. She also had deep brown eyes that were almond shaped. Even with no make-up her beauty was blaringly obvious. She was petite. I guessed 5"4 tall with a coke bottle figure. She was the kind of girl my Beyonce-obsessed brother would drool over._

 _"I'm fine." My tone was curt. Instead of leaving me alone as I wanted, she raised an eyebrow._

 _"Follow me." Her tone was sharp. Who the hell does this chick think she is? "NOW!"_

 _My trembling started back up again. How dare she- She suddenly dropped her bags and grabbed my arm and dragged me into the building. Wow! I have 3 inches and at least 20 pounds on Beyonce and she's manhandling me like I'm a toddler?!_

 _"My name is Anna." Why does she sound annoyed? Its not like she can read my thoughts. Right? Her apartment is on the same floor as mine but that's where the similarity ended. Walking into her apartment was like walking into another world. The rich bitch persona has just been reinforced. Are those maroon ACCENT WALLS?! They're covered in what appeared to be antique ethnic paintings. The living room, kitchen, and dining room resemble a New York loft apartment. What I could see through the open doors, each of the bedrooms are about the size my entire apartment! I sit on her sofa while she goes to fiddle with something in the kitchen area. Of course her sofa is covered in the softest leather I've ever felt. After watching me stroke her sofa like some pervert, she states that the material is calf skin._

 _Forgetting my intention to cut her down to size for manhandling me, I respond "I'm Leah Clearwater. Do you live here with your family?"_

 _"No. I live alone." she replied. Hmmm. Why does she need so much space? She can't be more than 19._

 _"Well, I've never seen such a cool apartment outside a magazine." See, I can be nice. "What's that smell?"_

 _"Eucalyptus incense. I hope its not too much for your nose." She says giving me a mug of something. "What the hell is this?" I asked and winced at how it sounded. So much for being nice._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Its a blended tea of chamomile, lavender, and passion fruit for taste. Don't knock it till you try it."_

 _I cautiously sip. Oh my Lord! I've never tasted anything so good! Immediately my muscles started to relax. If I wasn't still so alert, I would've thought I'd been slipped a mickey. The thought made me snort into my tea._

 _"How's the tea?" my new best friend smirks. "Amazing." I reply._

 _"Good to know. I'm going to go retrieve my shopping before it starts to attract wild life. Feel free to snoop while I'm gone."_

 _While she was gone, I managed to look around the main living area. The place looked as if it was professionally decorated with furniture that required a waiting list just to purchase._

 _I helped her with the bags when she came in. She motioned for me to follow her into one of her rooms. My eyes widened as I took in the large room. There were shelves mounted on every wall. They were filled with jars and bottles of every conceivable size and quantity._

 _"What the hell do you do and is it legal?" I asked as I gaped at her._

 _"I am an herbalist." she said while giving me a flat stare._

 _"Huh. So where are the cannabis plants and black lights?" I say eyeing her locs._

 _"Oh. So I must be a Rastafarian because of my hairstyle? Well, Pocahontas do you drink whiskey by the gallon and smoke peyote on the weekends?"_

 _"Touche." I smiled. This princess has claws. Surprisingly, it makes me like her._

 _"I go to the Dartmouth part time. Mostly I study biology and chemistry with Anatomy and Physiology classes thrown in." she states._

 _"Wow, only take the easy classes why don't you." I say dripping with sarcasm._

 _She chuckled,"Its the only thing that interests me at that school."_

 _As we went back into the kitchen and she invited me to stay for a dinner of steak and fettuccine alfredo. After dinner she asks about what had me sitting on the curb. Once I start talking I can't seem to stop. What is it about her that has me unloading all of my heartache, fear, disappointment upon someone I didn't even know 2 hours ago._

 _I finish the story of my life in 25 minutes and congratulate myself on the lack of tears. I conclude everything with my Mother lecturing me on how I should ALWAYS forgive family no matter what._

 _She stares at me. No, she looks through me for a while. After 2 minutes that seemed like an eternity she says, "Family is dictated by an exchange of respect, love, and trust. Mistakes can and will be made by everyone because no one is perfect, but there are certain lines that true family will NEVER EVER cross. Just because someone shares a genetic marker with you does not make them family. It makes them a relative. That means all their entitled to is some bone marrow and maybe a kidney._

 _I'm not saying write off your parents and brother. Its just not your responsibility to make them feel better for violating your trust. They need to earn your forgiveness and this level of betrayal requires more than an_ _ **I'm sorry**_ _. It takes time and effort. Forgiving someone before YOU are ready will never be genuine and will ultimately breed resentment on both parts. You, because of their disloyalty; and them, because they won't have learned the all-important lesson of not messing up in the first place."_

 _"And Sam and Emily?" I ask afraid of her answer._

 _"I've been betrayed by family as well. If you listen to nothing else I say, remember that no matter what you ALWAYS have a choice in what you do. The both of them CHOSE to act in a way that would hurt you. Their excuses are just that. Excuses."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

As I watch Anna brew with the practiced hands of an elder, I decide to get some of my questions about my mysterious friend answered. "What are you making, Anna?"

"White wisdom oil. Its clears the mind of negativity and promotes compassion. It has lavender, sage and camphor in it." She said.

I joke, "Are you going to throw it on a rude client."

"Not quite. Its actually for a client's family. She's in the final stages of Parkinson's disease. She's been living with it for 7 years. She's tired and ready to join her late husband beyond the veil. She's endured painful treatments for the past couple of years at her family's insistence." Anna stated.

"Every time she's told her Doctor that she wants no more treatments, her grandchildren have tried to use it as an excuse to challenge her mental state. A small part of it is greed but a greater part is selfishness. Most of the time when a loved one is suffering, its our own wants that has us begging them to continue the fight. We condemn those we love to more pain.

Over the past 3 months she's had to undergo in depth psychological evaluations to prove that she's of sound mind to sign a DNR and have her will still be considered iron clad. As much grief as her family has put her through, she still wants me to help them through the process of her passing. She also wants me to prepare her body to travel in the Old Way."

"Wait! Travel? The Old Way?! I feel like I'm talking to an Elder on my reservation. But when I look at you, the only thing that looks remotely Native are those cheekbones of yours. Why are you so mysterious?" I yell.

"Well. You never ASKED!" she yells back. My eyes go wide as I realize the truth of the statement. I didn't want to appear nosy and she didn't volunteer any information.

I chuckle. "Ok. After all this time, tell me something about your history. When I first met you I just thought you were a pampered rich girl whose parents supplied her with an unlimited credit card. But you hardly ever mention any family. Your business suggest that you're some sort of weird hippie tree hugger, but the designer clothes, decked out apartment, and luxury car beg to differ. And finally when I talk to you, I feel like I'm talking to someone whose been around as long as my Grandparents yet I look older than you. What's your story?"

She turned and went into her bedroom and I hear her opening and closing a drawer. She gives me a photo of an elderly Native American woman. "That is Mama Tillie." Anna's eyes turn soft and sad. "She was my great Grandmother. She taught me everything I know."


	8. Chapter 8

Leah POV

I look closely at the old photograph. Next to the elderly woman was a toddler-sized Anna. Despite the clear difference in race, I could see a similiar bone structure between Anna and her great Grandmother. The woman had a stern face but beautiful smile and Anna's face was somber. She looked much too serious for a child.

"Had you just received a spanking or something?" I joked.

"No. I had just been left at the bayou for the first time." Anna said.

"I know there's a story there." I replied.

"Mama Tillie was 100% Caddo Indian. She was born on the Big Cypress Bayou near border of Texas and Louisiana. She always said that it was one of the last untouched places in the region. There she would live and there she swore to die. Anyone can call themselves an apothecarist or a holistic doctor, but she was a true herbal healer. In a time where Natives began to shun the Old Ways, she remained a natural practitioner. That woman remained true to the Ancient ways and was more powerful because of it.

She lived in a shack right on the bayou. There was no indoor plumbing or electricity. It was similar to the slave cabins you see on display at the museums. Her parents married her off at the age of 12 to a man she called "unkind". By the time she was 17, he had abandoned her and their 4 children. She told me it was too late by then. He had already infected the children with his laziness and foul temperament." Here Anna chuckled.

"Mama Tillie was never one to mince words. She was already in her late 70's when I started spending my summers on the bayou. In 9 summers, Mama Tillie showed me what true magic was."

I replied, "Was she was a shaman?"

"She was more than that. A shaman is sometimes able to access the spirit world. They practice divination through the contact of good and evil spirits. Rarely can they influence the different energies of _**this**_ world where true good can actually be done." There was an intensity to Anna's words. I knew I was missing something.

"You make her sound impossible. Too good to be true." I give a weak laugh.

Anna stares out of the window into the stormy night. She gives a quick shake as if waking up from a daydream.

"I need to finish preparing for my trip. Leah, could you go into my ingredient room and get me the rose oil, frankincense, neroli oil, and some extra virgin olive oil, please?"

"Sure. What are you making now?" I asked.

"Holy oil. I use it in the funeral rites."

I stumbled. "Is your client already dead?" Her words were so practical and unfeeling. We may as well have been discussing the weather.

"No. She may have a week at the most which is why I'm leaving for Connecticut tomorrow. Celeste Warrington may be as rich and as lily-white as they come but she wants to Travel in the Native way. You know Leah, you would've liked Celeste. You went through similar experiences."

I wondered what an upper crust WASP widow knew about Native life or beliefs and asked her as such.

"Mrs. Warrington before she was Mrs. Warrington was Celeste Thompson of Marshall, Texas. She was the youngest child and only daughter of a very old, very wealthy Southern family. They were smart enough to start the popular trend of prospecting for oil in the late 1800s. The Thompson family still owns numerous oil wells in production today. Of course, they also owned the area's largest plantation. Instead of slave labor, they used sharecroppers."

I frowned, "Oh, yeah. Our backgrounds are JUST alike."

Anna smirked, "Patience, young Padawan. Anyway around 1950 thereabouts, Mama Tillie met a distraught 17 year old debutante named Celeste. She had been betrayed by her best friend and her fiancee."

I choked on air.

"Theodore Beauregard was the fiancee's name. Have you ever heard of a bigger ponce? Anyway, Teddy Beauregard and Celeste had been promised to each other since she was 5 years old and he was 10. The Beauregards had the lineage but little money. They had a bit of land and enough income for the appearance of wealth but little else. Little Teddy marrying Celeste was going to make them rich again. Unfortunately did they nothing to instill moral fiber in their little prince. Instead they spoiled their future meal ticket rotten.

At the same time, one the foremen on Old Man Thompson's oil rigs had recently lost his wife. He was having a rough time with his own 5 year old daughter Louisa. She was then suggested as the perfect companion for young Celeste and became a ward of the Thompson family. By all appearances, the two girls became close friends and confidants.

Now, although she received the same clothing, food, and education as young Celeste, rank was never ignored. She was reminded on a daily basis of her purpose as an employee in the household. Additionally, I doubt Louisa ever saw her own Father between the ages of 5 and 16. It had to have bred resentment in Louisa as evident by her later actions.

At the age of 15, the courting of Celeste and Teddy began. By this time Teddy was 20 and quite handsome. His constant devotion inspired fluttering in not only Celeste's heart but Louisa's as well. Louisa saw Teddy as her chance to finally become Celeste's equal. This was a desire that she secretly harbored from childhood. Louisa set her sights on Teddy. In her mind, Celeste's parents could easily find Celeste another rich husband. Teddy could be Louisa's only chance to ascend into a life she felt she deserved.

As with all shiftless young men, once his ego was stroked Teddy found himself thoroughly seduced. Unfortunately, in her naive little brain Louisa thought her work was done and that a proposal would be imminent. Teddy, on the other hand, had no intention of leaving Celeste and more importantly the millions that she would inherit. A last ditch effort to ensure her future had Louisa tearfully confessing her betrayal to Celeste. You have to wonder how contrite Louisa actually was. She waited until the night of Celeste and Teddy's engagement ball to confess.

Needless to say, the marriage between Celeste and Teddy never happened. Louisa was kicked out of the Thompson mansion that very night. It was a severely depressed Celeste that sought counseling from Mama Tillie."

I felt a familiar rage and hurt on Celeste's behalf. "What happened to them? Did they marry? Did Louisa's scheme work?" I asked.

Anna replied, "No. Within a week Teddy was dead from a freak accident involving bathtub gin and faulty car brakes. Louisa's Father had married her off to a middle aged gas station owner in a tiny dustbowl of a town called Jefferson, TX. It wasn't long before she left him and ran off to Shreveport, LA. She ended up working in a brothel until she had enough money and clients to start a brothel of her own. She was murdered a few short years later by a young prostitute who worked for her. The rumor was that the prostitute was a young girl that Louisa had pimped out at the age of 12."

My mouth was dry, "Did Tillie...have anything to do with it?"

Anna chuckled, "Don't be ridiculous, Leah. Mama Tillie believed it was a waste of time to plan revenge on someone when Karma always did a better job. She would always say 'Forgive them so they have no power over you.' "

Here Anna rolled her eyes, "I don't subscribe to that school of thought. I do believe in moving on and not giving those people any energy, but forgiveness tends to breed forgetfulness. Usually in the people being forgiven."

I was on the edge of my seat. "How did your Grandmother help Celeste?"

"She told her where and when she would find her other half. You see, Celeste's faith wasn't just shaken in those she loved, but also in herself. She had to focus on her future and not dwell on her past if she were to regain any peace. That's one thing that Mama Tillie and I _**did**_ agree on. Its important to remember that when the person you're meant to be with crosses your path, do not make him pay for another's mistakes." She gave me a pointed look.

I couldn't stop squirming. "The way you tell stories its like you were there."

"I may as well have been. As a child, Mama Tillie told me about different people she helped as I sat as her knee. Then I observed. When I got older I began to apprentice. I also have her journals. Mama Tillie's nightly routine included writing in her journal, meditation, and prayers. I'll let you read one of the journals while I'm gone this week."

My heart leapt at reading more about this fascinating woman from a different time.


	9. Chapter 9

Leah POV

Anna's been gone for 2 days and I'm going crazy. I don't know if its the constant thunder storms or the endless classes that seem to drag but I'm uneasy. It all started yesterday at my crappy work study job. I was manning the front desk at the admissions office and I happen to glance out of the window. There was a man standing outside smirking at me. For some reason I just couldn't look away. He was pale, tall, and thin with black hair. His eyes were dark and his expression screamed predator! It seemed like forever that we stared at each other.

What was even creepier was that I blinked and the weirdo disappeared. I mean he literally disappeared! Now I know I'm not unattractive and I've had quite a few men ogle me. But this guy in the space of five seconds, had me ready to scream RAPE and use my stun gun! That night I went home terrified. The hair on the back of my neck kept rising like someone was stalking me. I felt that there was always something at the edge of my vision that was just out of site. I spent exactly 20 minutes in my apartment before the walls started to feel as if they were closing in. I was there just long enough to pack a bag and grab my pillow before I hightailed it down the hall to Anna's apartment.

Call me illogical, ridiculous, and all of the other adjectives associated with a grown woman running to an empty apartment. The sad fact is Anna's apartment has become my haven since I left La Push. Anna, and by extension her home, has soothed my hurts and fears.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _God, it seems as if I'm always coming to Anna with my problems! I hope she can help me with this one. A classmate asked me for a tampon last week and I realized that I haven't had my own period in months! Since I haven't had sex in over a year with he-who-shall-not-be-named, I knew something had to be wrong. I made an appointment the doctor the very next day. I waited a week for my results. Different things from cancer to sterility were at the forefront of my mind the entire week._

 _This morning I received assurances that I was a perfectly healthy and fertile young woman. I felt relief for all of ten minutes. Why the hell hasn't my period come?! I then listened to ten minutes of BS about hormonal imbalances that had me wanting to shoot myself in the foot. I finally had the bright idea to go to Anna. She helped with the fever and the weird tremors. Why not this?_

 _I used spare key to let myself into her apartment. Impolite? Yes, but she should be used to it by now. I found her in her living room lounging on her sofa with a glass of wine and one of her anatomy textbooks._

 _"Hey Leah. What's up?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the page she was reading._

 _"I need your medical expertise." I responded. She immediately closed the book and sat her wine down, giving me all of her attention. This is one of the reasons I loved my new friend. No one had taken me seriously in so long._

 _"What's the problem?" In one second Anna went from best friend and confidant to professional health care provider. I instinctively knew this was the face she gave her clients._

 _"I haven't had my period in over 6 months. Its weird because I haven't had sex in over a year. With everything that's been happening, it hasn't even crossed my mind until last week. I've already gone to the doctor and had tests. I've gotten a clean bill of health but that there has to be a reason. I know I'm sounding manic right now. Its just that from the age of twelve, I've been more regular than a calendar. I'm starting to freak out!" All of this comes out in a rush._

 _Anna takes my arms. "First things first. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Now, just sit down and relax. Bear with me while I give you a review of what you probably learned in 7th grade health class." She then takes the seat opposite me._

 _"The average female goes through adolescence between the ages of 11 and 18 years of age. But sometimes it can start as early as 9 and end as late as 22 depending on circumstances. During this times a female is not only sensitive to the changes happening within her body but also outside forces. Environmental and stress factors play a big role in how our bodies' normal processes respond." At this point, I roll my eyes. I then give Anna a sheepish look as her eyes narrowed._

 _"The more common reaction to stress is menorrhagia which is a heavy or prolonged period. The lesser common but not necessarily rare condition is secondary amenorrhea. This is the absence of a period after the onset of puberty and previously regular cycles. In your particular case Leah, it is due to the stress of the past year." My shock must have shown on my face. When did Anna turn into Doogie Howser, M.D.? After looking at my gobsmacked expression, it was Anna who rolled her eyes._

 _"Leah, my practice isn't all about oils, candles, and chanting. Don't look so shocked! I been studying the human body since I was six. I've incorporated modern techniques into Mama Tillie's procedures but traditional medicine is still better in most ways. Now come on. You came to me for a second opinion. I'm going to perform a percussion and an auscultation exam on you." What followed put my mind at ease and further cemented my bond to my best friend. She made assurances that I would give my future husband a house full of children. My nights of peaceful sleep were becoming more common and my nightmares were far and few in between. If only that peace could've lasted._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I get home after a long day of classes to see a Volvo in my marked parking spot. GREAT! Some asshole makes it so I have to walk two blocks to the building in a windstorm. I swear if its there tomorrow morning my keys are going to become closely acquainted with that paint job!

'What's that? Is...is that a baby's cry?' I try to look into the dark woods across the street from my apartment building. I can't see clearly past the first line of trees.

'Ok. I'm losing it. There's no way I would hear a baby's cry in all of this wind. Must be one of those weird cats that make the baby noises. A really large one. Come on, Leah. Be smart. Just walk into the safe apartment building and call the police.' My steps start out fast and determined. They slow down when I hear another whimper over the wind. This one much weaker than before.

'What if I got lucky and heard the voice of an abandoned baby? It could take forever for EMT's to respond. By then the baby could dead of exposure! I'll just do a cursory search and run to the safety of my building.' I can hear Anna's voice in my head telling me that this is the part of the movie where I die for being stupid.

Breaking the tree line, I began to search for the baby. I walk a good ten yards in when I see movement out of the corner of my eye. To my disbelief, it was the weirdo from a couple of days ago. My anger is ignited at his words.

"Did you know that a surefire way to draw a woman in your direction is to imply that there is a helpless baby in the vicinity? It never fails. She'll brave a dark alley, a rapist with a gun, or even a burning building to save that baby. Hmm. Must be that maternal instinct at work." He smirks and slowly walks a big circle around me.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" He startles at my outburst. I'm too pissed to be appropriately scared.

"What is it with you? You can't talk to someone face to face? You have to lure them into the middle of a dark wood? Sorry buddy, but I'm not into the creeper type." I turn to leave and jump when all of sudden he's in from of me.

"You are magnificent." He raises his hand to my cheek and I slap it away. There's something off about this weirdo and I don't mean the fact that he washes his hands in bleach. I think I've been pretty good about my temper, but I draw the line at this asshole touching me. My anger goes up a notch.

He goes on in the slickest voice, "I was on campus the other day looking for a quick snack. Imagine my surprise when I see delicious perfection right there in the Admissions office. I followed you home that day, but for some reason I couldn't get inside the building." His eyes glanced behind him in the direction of home. His expression became puzzled.

"Can you tell me why I can't make it past the front door? Its like there's a force field keeping me out. I must say you captured my attention, but the shield around the building has intrigued me." He's in my face again and this time I can see his features in sharp contrast. They're too perfect and too wrong. He looks like a moving mannequin. My internal alarms are starting to sound. I step back from him.

"Where are you going, beautiful? We've only just begun our acquaintance. I would love to get to know you you better." My wariness is downplayed again as my rage comes back to the forefront. I start to tremble. This time even worse than ever before. I fell against a tree as a sharp pain burned through my chest and abdomen. This time his puzzled look was directed at me as I began to scream.

Black dots swim before my eyes as the pain intensifies. When my vision clears, I'm on all fours and covered in fur. My screams have turned into growls and I'm a monster! Somewhere in the part of me that's still Leah, I'm sure this is all a nightmare. I'm sleeping on Anna's sofa after having too much of her wine. I'll wake up with a hangover and shake my head about this crazy dream.

I try to form words but what I hear is the voice of my stalker. "By the Gods in heaven! You are full of surprises!" My shock and pain disappears. What is left is a craving for uncontrolled violence. I mentally take a backseat in my own body. Pure instinct takes over. I have tunnel vision and all I can think is _**BITE! TEAR! KILL!**_

Faster than I've ever moved, I jump and rip weirdo's arm off at the shoulder with my teeth. After a shocked scream, he knocks me into a tree. I feel my bones crack with the force. I try to move but all I can do is whimper. His face is now ugly and snarling but I can't find it in me to be afraid. I think of my parents and Seth. Hopefully, they'll know I went down fighting.

Before he takes more than two steps in my direction something tackles him. I can barely make out whats happening as I try to stay conscious through the fire that is now spreading through my side. I can see two of them fighting. I guess I'm not the only monster in the woods now. There's no way that normal men can move that fast! All of a sudden I hear the most God awful sound. Its like someone ripping steel. And then the smell of something burning.

"Miss? Can you hear me? Your safe now but I need you to focus on me." I look up into worried golden eyes. Why is he talking to a monster? Shouldn't he be running? Maybe he wants to play Veterinarian. Apparently he's not done.

"You're injured, but you must change back to your human form so that I can help you." Ok, so golden eyes knows whats happening to me. Not odd at all.

"Concentrate on me. Slow breaths in and out. In and out." Lord, help me but I actually started to listen to him. Slowly but surely I started to breath easier despite the pain. Suddenly my body seized at it regained my human form. I couldn't stop the scream of agony as the injuries to my ribs and leg were aggravated.

"You have a few broken bones. I can treat most of your wounds away from here but I have tend to your dislocated hip before I can carry you. Please try and relax." Another one of my screams rent through the air at the nauseating pop. My head starts to feel fuzzy as he takes his button down shirt off. As he wraps it around me I weakly asks his name.

He picks me up and cradles me as if I weigh nothing. I look into his tense face as he slowly walks. If I had strength I'd smile at how careful he is of my injuries. As I start to black out I hear him respond.

"My name is Edward... Edward Cullen."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bella's POV**_

I can't believe its only been a few weeks since I moved in with Dad. I had remade myself, at least mentally. I was no longer Izzy. I was Bella. Unassuming and fragile, yet mysterious. I had made the popular clique and was even more wanted than the queen bees, Jessica and Lauren. I had all of the girls jealous of the attention I received from the boys. I had all of the boys wanting to date me. All except the one I wanted. I may have momentarily forgot my agenda and reverted back to the old weird Izzy but I couldn't help it. He was just that beautiful.

I took one look at Edward Cullen and he was all I wanted. He was tall with a swimmer's build. He had auburn hair that appeared bronze in direct light. He had a face that belonged on the cover of a romance novel. It was his eyes, however, that broke my trance. They passed over my classmates with casual indifference. They looked at me with annoyance and irritation. Why? I know I stared a lot, but surely that was an overreaction.

That night when I got home, I mapped out a plan to change his obvious negative opinion of me. I would go out of my way to ignore him while befriending his sister, Alice.

I tried approaching her the next morning when I saw her alone at her locker. It wasn't until I was inside of her personal space that I made a startling realization. There was a perfection about her that I had only seen in Edward. Even then, I only experienced it when sitting next to him. He was incredibly good looking from a distance. Up close, he was stunning. From a distance, Alice looked like a graceful fairy princess. Standing close to her, I couldn't deny that she was absolutely breathtaking.

I swallowed my jealousy and tried to appear earnest. If I could become close to her, maybe that perfection would rub off on me as well. Edward lived with women like her and Rosalie. How could I stand out, much less convince him that we were perfect for each other? Anything I could learn about them from Alice I would apply to myself. This would help gain his attention and prove that I could fit in with the rest of his family.

After I stuttered through a bout of verbal diarrhea, she raised a single eyebrow and said, "Hello." She then walked over to Rosalie who glanced at me as if I were something stuck on the bottom of her shoe. Thank goodness the Cullens were already known as snobs or that could have really been embarassing.

If what Jessica says is true, approaching Edward directly won't work. I have to be friendly to everyone while remaining aloof to him. Once he approaches me, I'll play coy. This plan has always worked for Renee when she sets her sights on anyone playing hard to get (i.e. men who were happily married until they met her).

I didn't change too much about myself physically. I didn't want to appear as if I were trying too hard. Instead of one of my normal button down shirts, I wore fitted sweaters and my tightest jeans. I also used a more expensive conditioner on my hair than I normally would. I knew I couldn't compete with his sisters but hopefully he would think that I was better looking than anyone else at Forks High.

Unfortunately, it was all for nothing. Edward never returned to school after that first day. Every day that week, I imagined him coming back to biology and apologizing for his previous behavior towards me. I just knew that if he saw me as new and desirable, he would beg for the privilege of getting to know me. I would let him know the real me. Not the plain awkward Izzy I used to be, but this new beautiful Bella that I am. He would be my soul mate. And I would be his.

Every day that he didn't show up I grew more and more impatient. In my mind, Edward and I being the Golden Couple was already a done deal. He became mine from the moment I first laid eyes on him. He owed me an explanation for his absence and if he wasn't here, I would demand it from his family. On Friday morning after arriving at school, I spied Alice standing with her siblings across the parking lot. After seeing my beloved Edward missing from his siblings again, I stalked towards them with single-minded intent.

I heard Eric yell my name but I waved him off. He's such a geek. Maybe I'll give him a thrill later by letting him walk me to one of my classes. Suddenly, I heard a loud screech of tires. I realized too late that I walked into the path of a huge van. I just managed to make out Tyler's panicked face behind the wheel before I turned to run out of the way. It looked as if I would just make it when I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. I woke up a day later in Forks General Hospital.

On my right, Charlie was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed. He looked unshaven and his clothes were wrinkled. It was the sight on my left that made me groan. Renee and Phil were dozing in two chairs. They all had rings under their eyes. I then took stock of my body. I felt like one big bruise. What concerned me were the two tubes coming out of me. The first was an IV. Lord, I hate needles! The second tube came from lower in the bed and I didn't even want to think about where it came from. On no! I could actually see pee going into the bag!

A second louder moan awoke everyone in my room. "Baby?! How are you feeling?" My Mother's grating voice made pain shoot behind my eyes.

"Not so loud, Renee." Charlie quietly admonished her.

Renee glared at Charlie and screeched. "Don't you dare tell me how to talk to my own daughter! She never got hurt like this when she lived with me!"

I gave her an incredulous glance. I guess she forgot the broken arm I got when she was too busy flirting with our neighbor to teach me how to ride my bike. Or the broken leg I received when it was more important to introduce herself to the new hockey coach than to teach me how to ice skate. Or the concussion I got when Phil's former wife ran us off of the road after finding out about his affair with my Mom.

Apparently, Renee knew what I was thinking. She studiously avoided eye contact with me and focused her ire on Charlie. Everyone's attention shifted when a doctor walked into the room. "I must ask all of you to lower your voices. We have patients trying to rest, including your own daughter." His voice was low and stern. I immediately felt myself relaxing and focused on him.

He looked more like a Hollywood actor than a doctor. He had pale flawless skin and light blond hair. The only thing missing was a tan. Renee stopped her verbal abuse of Charlie and rushed to his side. She always had to have everyone's attention. "She just woke up and hasn't spoken yet. Are you sure there'll be no brain damage?"

He moved passed her and began to do a cursory exam checking my vitals. I winced as he shined his pen light in my eyes to check my pupil reaction.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Swan?" Despite my pain, I could feel a blush rising up my neck. I looked into his golden eyes and tried to focus on sounding coherent.

"I feel a bit sore. What happened?"

"Bells, you walked in front of Tyler Crowley's van. You tried to get out of the way, but the side mirror hit you on the back of the head." Charlie said. His face was filled with worry.

"Don't make it seem like it was her fault! It was just an accident. And anyway, why was he going so fast that he couldn't slow down?" Renee snapped. I guess she needed to blame someone and Charlie and Tyler were the easiest targets.

Charlie, unfortunately, had had enough of Renee. "I'm only going by what the witnesses said. Now either keep your voice down or _**get the hell out**_!" He hissed. Renee and I both froze. Usually Charlie was complacent at best and henpecked at worst when it came to women. He always said that it was best just to let women have there way.

My Mother snapped out of her shock first. She huffed and went back to her seat against the wall and wrapped Phil's arm around her shoulders. I then focused back on my Doctor. I read his name tag and gasped. Just like that, all of my memories came back to me. He must be Edward's adoptive Father. Wow! For there to be no blood relation, Dr. Cullen had the same perfect beauty as his adopted children. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from questioning him about Edward. I didn't want anyone to know about my new obsession and how it nearly got me killed.

Consumed by my thoughts, I barely heard Dr. Cullen speaking to Charlie. "She'll be fine in a few days. I would like to keep her under observation for another 48 hours. She can be released then but I would like her to follow up in 4 days with our outpatient clinic. She should be ready to return to school in another week."

"Are you sure a week is enough? Maybe she should come back down to Florida with me and take the semester off." My Mother said ringing her hands.

I blanched and finally found my voice, "No. I want to stay. Besides, it was just an accident. I've made new friends here and you'll be traveling with Phil anyways. Mom, please."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "As long as Bella doesn't play chicken with anymore vans, I'm sure she'll be fine." This time Dr. Cullen, Phil, and Charlie chuckled as I tried to fight my blush.

'If Dr. Cullen tells Edward, I'll just die. The new Bella is supposed to be graceful and beautiful and I walk in front of a van? I'll bet this never would've happened to either of his perfect sisters.' I miserably thought.

Renee sat straight up, as if remembering something, "Izzy, your classmates all came by the day of the accident and a lot them also came by yesterday and bought you a giant card signed by the students and staff at your school." Ignoring the hated nickname, I looked in the corner of the room and saw a teddy bear, flowers, and a card the size of a poster board. I smiled and felt more than a little smug. Plain Izzy would have been questioned about the accident when she returned to school. Popular Bella got visits to her hospital room and gifts. I can't wait to read the giant card. I hope Edward wrote me something.

A couple of hours later, I was sullenly watching the sunset through my hospital window. My parents and Phil left a couple of hours prior for some much needed rest. Unfortunately, in Renee's case, not without one last transparent attempt to get Dr. Cullen's attention.

I had gone through all of the gifts and the giant card. There was nothing from the Edward or any of the other Cullens. Did he not come back? Is he sick or maybe he just doesn't care?

Twenty minutes after they left, Jacob Black and two of his friends from the reservation came to my room. God, what do they feed the boys at La Push? When I saw Jacob after so long, I was a bit intimidated with his height and muscles. He was a year younger than me and he easily towered over every boy at my school. Since he had the same sweet personality, I was instantly put at ease. This was the same Jacob that would do anything to make me happy. I saw that his friends had similiar builds. I had to wonder if there was steroids in the water at the reservation.

"Jacob! What are you doing here?" I said.

"Well, I was taking my Dad to his doctor's appointment. Imagine my surprise when we ran into Charlie and your Mom downstairs. Anyways, do you remember my friends? This is Quil and Embry." he said pointing to the two Native boys. I remembered the other two boys from when we all young kids. They used to tease Jacob about his crush on me. When he and his Father delivered my truck, I could tell he still had the same crush. After Edward's obvious disinterest, my ego could use a bit of a boost.

"Did you really try fight a van and lose?" Quil asked. Embry snickered. I then remembered my dislike of his friends. Where Jacob always gave me all of his attention, the other boys lost patience with me rather quickly. They liked to call me "whiny Izzy" and wouldn't stop until I threatened to go to the adults. I cringed at the memories of childhood summers spent with the children at La Push. While I was treated like a princess by Charlie, I was an unwanted presence at La Push.

I wish I could say that it was because I wasn't Native or even because I was a girl. The reality was that the kids at La Push were much too rough and tumble as far as I was concerned. The girls and boys alike were always wrestling in the yards, having foot races, or pretending to hunt animals in the woods. I guess Jacob's twin sisters weren't so bad, but I was too young to be of any interest to them. Since Dad was close to Harry and Billy, they were the only kids in the area I knew growing up. Was it any wonder why I felt so out of place here?

Jacob gave them an annoyed look. "Shut up, Quil. Why don't the both of you go wait out in the hall?"

After more snickering, Embry and Quil left us alone. "You should come out to La Push. At least we'll return you to Charlie in one piece." His sweet grin widened. After a couple of more minutes of awkward conversation, I was left alone again.

I heard a familiar voice coming from outside of my room. I recognized it as Alice Cullen. This was my chance to find out about Edward! I called out to her, hoping I didn't sound as desperate as I felt. She happened to be walking with Rosalie. I really didn't like the blonde. She was easily stunning enough for any catwalk and knew it. I'd still put up with her attitude to find out about Edward.

"Oh. Hello, Isabella."

"Please just call me Bella. That's what my friends call me." I said in my friendliest voice. Rosalie rolled her eyes behind Alice. Bitch. "So what are you guys doing here?"

The Bitch replied, "If you _**must**_ know Isabella, our father is a doctor here. We dropped in to see him." In one statement, she called me out on my nosiness and made sure I knew my status as a non-friend. God I hate her!

I still plowed on. "Umm. I wanted to ask about Edward. Mr. Banner assigned the both of us a lab project in Biology. Since he's been gone a week, I was wondering if there was any way of contacting him." This was a total lie, but I needed an excuse to ask about Edward.

Alice and Rosalie gave each other a look that I couldn't decipher. "That's surprising. Mr. Banner should've informed you that Edward transferred schools last week."

I was shocked. "What?"

Rosalie smirked, "Little Brother couldn't stand to be away from his girlfriend any longer. He finally convinced our parents to let him move out of state to be closer to her."

I sat frozen. "G-girlfriend?"

Alice replied, "Mmhm. I can't believe Mr. Banner wouldn't assign you another lab partner. Its very irresponsible of a teacher to be that neglectful to a student." She then turned to Rose and they both began a conversation about having their parents complain to the school administration at the next PTA meeting.

I snapped out of my shock and yelled. **"NO! NO! That's not necessary!"** I then continued in a softer voice, "I'll talk to him when I go back next week." The last thing I need is to get caught in a lie. Seeing the knowing expression on Rosalie's face, its too late. I can't believe my Edward left me for someone else. I can't accept it. I wont! He _**had**_ to have felt the same connection that I did. Its impossible that he didn't. I needed to find more information.

"Bella? Are you OK? You seem upset." Alice's sweet voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not used to taking meds." I gave them both a pitiful look meant to inspire sympathy. "Um. Where did Edward move to?"

Again, they looked to each other. "Why do you ask?" Alice inquired.

"I was just curious." I answered in an attempt to sound nonchalant.

Rosalie scoffed with blatant sarcasm, "Yeah, right. Just curious."

I tried to look clueless. "What's that supposed to mean?"

This time Alice spoke as if trying to communicate with a child. "No offence, Isabella, but you made Edward very uncomfortable with all of the staring."

I felt all of the blood drain from my face as I gawked at them in mortification.

As if that wasn't enough, Rosalie chuckled, "I believe his exact words were: 'She was staring at me like she was starving to death, and I was the last happy meal on Earth.'"

Alice shook her head. "Rosalie, don't be mean. You know also he missed his girlfriend." Alice then turned to me. "But it was kind of obvious at lunch earlier that day you seemed a bit fixated on him. It was the one final push our parents needed to allow Edward to move in with his girlfriend."

Alice's voice started to fade into the background. I swore I could hear my heartbeat. I meet the perfect guy and its all for nothing. He'll never want me now. He's seen past the new me and into the old, weird Izzy. His family has seen it as well. What if they tell every one at school? I'll go back to being invisible. My breath starts coming in short pants. I barely notice someone else enter the room. All of a sudden, I'm calm again.

I had to defend myself. "I don't know what either of you mean. I saw all of you in the luch room, but it was Edward who glared at me during our entire Biology class." Maybe if I come off as the victim, I could turn this around. I was even more desperate for damage control. If his family viewed me as a weirdo, there was no way I could find out more about this relationship my Edward was in. There was no way I could get close enough to destroy it.

I sat there trying to think of a way to turn this to my benefit when a male voice spoke, "Alice, love? Carlisle's wondering what the hold up is." I flush in humiliation as I realize that one of Edward's brothers is in the room. He probably heard the whole embarassing conversation and can't wait to laugh at me.

"We're coming Jasper." Alice says and then turns back to me. "Isabella, you're not the first girl who's acted a bit weird because she's liked Edward. Its just that one girl ended up becoming a psycho stalker. She not only harassed our family trying to get closer to him through us, but she also tried to cause a rift between him and his girlfriend."

Rose put in snidely, "She was a nightmare. I hope you don't become one."

They moved towards the door. "I hope you feel better soon, Isabella." Alice said as she grabbed Jasper's hand.

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

As the three Cullens walked down the hall away from the humiliated and distraught girl, Rosalie turned to Alice.

"Not that I didn't find that enjoyable, but what was the purpose of that whole interlude?"

"Little Miss Bella was desperate to get close to us so she could be close to Edward. She would've followed us around like a puppy dog. She even would've showed up at our home with a gift basket to thank Carlisle _'for being such a kind Doctor_.' She then would've taken advantage of Esme's good manners, showing up whenever she wanted knowing that she'd never be kicked out of the house."

Rosalie and Jasper both were incredulous at the gall of the teenage girl. "As clumsy as she is, you know it'd only be a matter of time before something unfortunate happened to the nosy little bitch. Who do you think the mutts would blame then? Surely not the deluded teenage girl who can't take no for an answer!" Rosalie griped.

"So, she won't find out about us then? Is our secret safe, Alice?" Jasper asked. He felt the shock and devastation coming off of Bella. The level of emotion coming off of the Swan girl was alarming. Even for a 17-year female, her exaggerated feelings towards Edward indicate a need for professional help. When Jasper and Alice first joined the Cullen clan, Carlisle strongly suggested earning a Doctorate in Psychology during his college years. This turned out to be a saving grace. As an empath Jasper had special insight in not only current emotions to those around him, but human nature in general.

He hadn't had that long to observe Isabella Swan when her guard was down. The depth of her delusions was a cause for serious concern. Her initial attempt to establish a rapport with Alice and Rosalie was laced in deception. When faced with the knowledge of Edwards's girlfriend, a sick sort of desperation flooded his senses. This little lamb would do ANYTHING to make her competition disappear forever. She would attempt to manipulate any situation to achieve her desired result. Her behavior is wholly self-serving with the sole purpose of seeking admiration. Jasper's empath abilities were screaming. Once he got what he needed, he entered the room and calmed her down. Isabella Swan was a budding narcissist with sociopathic tendencies. If they didn't distance themselves, she could become a serious problem.

Alice gave him a grim look. "I believe another family meeting is in order."


	11. Chapter 11

_**3rd Person POV**_

 _La Push_

Two Native American women stormed out of a cottage. One looked furious and the other, desperate. "Pammy, please don't go! It was all a misunderstanding! I'm so sorry!"

The young woman turned and looked at her little sister's scarred face in anger and betrayal. "A misunderstanding?! **A MISUNDERSTANDING!** You called Children's Protective Services and lodged a complaint against my husband and I for child abuse!"

"No I didn't! They called me and asked me questions, but-" Emily began, but was immediately cut off with a hard slap to the face.

Her sister hissed at her, "I work as a clerk at the Neah Bay Sheriff's Department! Did you honestly think that I wouldn't have access to the recording of the phone call? You probably didn't, did you? You always _were_ stupid, Emily! Evil and stupid!"

Emily held a hand to her rapidly swelling cheek and stared at her sister in shock. She thought she was being so clever by using a disposable phone. She didn't know that CPS recorded anonymous reports. Sure the accusations were all lies, but she never expected any of it to trace back to her.

Besides, she planned on giving baby Claire a wonderful home. Its not like Pamela couldn't have more children. She knew her sister would be selfish and deny her request to raise little Claire as her own, so she took steps to make it happen. Pamela would eventually get over it. This could be Emily's only chance at a child. It was a slap in the face when the Doctor diagnosed her as barren. She felt even worse when she heard Sam plead for Leah to never leave him during his sleep later that night.

She and Sam barely made ends meet and with the Pack duties always coming first, they'd never be considered as acceptable by the foster system. But as close family members, they would be the ideal choice to attain custody of her niece. The stipend that she and Sam recieved from the tribe would increase because of his status as a Tribal Protector and Claire's status as their dependent. Once the adoption was final, she would rename her niece Samantha Emilia Uley. A baby would be the perfect thing to bring her and Sam closer together. Things around the Uley home had been rockier than ever.

Tuning back in to her sister's rant, neither of them noticed the Pack slowly making their way out of the forest in human form.

"You have never once in your life thought of the consequences of your actions! Even as a child you stole clothes, attention, even our toys! As an adult, you couldn't find a man, so you stole your best friend's. You can't have a baby so you try to steal mine."

Emily couldn't hold back her gasp at this. Pamela Young smirked at her scarred sister. "What? You didn't think I knew? You probably shouldn't have drunk dialed Mom looking for sympathy after she'd already disowned you. I never thought she could be even more disgusted with you than she already was.

You stated that my child was covered in bruises! She only had a skinned knee that she got in your house, around the overgrown teenagers that hang with you and that husband of yours! My husband had finally been accepted into the Fire Dept. He was to leave for the academy next month. They rescinded his acceptance beause of the open investigation. That's all over now, thanks to you! Something like this is going to follow us around forever! I guess he'll just have to stick with construction work when its available. It's all we can do to keep our current jobs with the fingers pointed at our backs."

Emily could no longer keep her head up as she started to sob. Pamela, however, was not quite done. "Mom told me that you were toxic to everyone that had the misfortune to care about you. But I felt sorry for my little sister who was all alone in the world now. It was your own fault, but I didn't like the idea of you being down here all alone. And what did you do? You find a way to stab me in the back like you did Leah."

At this Emily, looked up and realized that the Pack was witnessing her humiliation. She decided to fall into her old role of victim. She needed them to believe she only did this for Quil's sake. She missed their adoration, but she'd take their sympathy. "Pammy, there are things you don't understand. Claire needs to live on this reservation or someone could be hurt by her absence." She inwardly smirked as she saw Quil move restlessy at the treeline. Embry and Jake both put a hand on his shoulders in support.

All of the emotion left Pamela's face. She stepped close to Emily and asked in an icy voice, "Are you threatening me?" Oh, shit! Emily knew that face. She'd gone too far to save face in front of the Pack and now her big sister looked ready to strangle her. She tried to step back back and create distance between them. She nearly snarled when it looked as if the Pack (her husband included) couldn't be bothered to protect her.

"No, Pam! I would never threaten you. You're my family!" Emily pleaded.

The ice never left Pamela's voice. "And we all know how you treat family." She then lean in even closer to her scheming sister. _"I know you're talking about the imprint."_ she hissed.

All of the color left Emily's scarred face as her last bit of leverage to get back in the Pack's good graces evaporated. "Y-you know?"

Pamela's smirk returned. "My daughter is barely 3 years old. Did you honestly think that this would be kept a secret from her parents? Did you think that they would co-sign on your evil little plan to steal my daughter?"

In truth, Emily had planned to approach the Council with that very idea. She'd planned on acting like a dutiful Aunt concerned with the child's safety. She knew that she could sell them on the idea. She'd been persuading people around to her way of thinking all of her life. Of course, when she'd stolen Sam from everyone's Beloved LeeLee, no one fell for her timid act anymore. Once Leah left the reservation, everyone in the Pack had grown curt and resentful of her. Now the life she'd tried to build with Sam in La Push was falling down around her.

Emily and the Pack jumped when Pamela suddenly yelled, "Quil! Get over here!" Although he stood nearly a foot and a half above the petite woman and had the physique of a weightlifter, his shuffling steps and bowed head screamed of the intimidated teen that he was. He moved as if he were going to his execution.

"Visitation will happen once a week during the weekends when I or my husband have time off. You will ALWAYS be under the supervision of me or her Father. Sometimes, you will come to Neah Bay. Sometimes we'll find a place to meet in between. Other times when I come to visit Aunt Sue the meetings will happen in the Clearwater home. NO WHERE ELSE! After a year, your visits will go down to once a month or when you feel you need to visit." Her tone made it clear that this was final. Tension slowly left Quil's shoulders as he showed his relief at being able to see Claire at all.

There were a couple of groans and an eye roll from Jared and Paul as they heard Emily's whiny voice, "He may need to see her more often. I know when Sam first imprinted on me-"

Apparently, Pamela had had enough of her sister, _**"SHUT YOUR MOUTH UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO CUT THAT LYING LITTLE TONGUE OUT OF YOUR HEAD!"**_ Emily jumped back onto her porch so quickly that she nearly lost her footing. After the mishap with Sam, she finally learned to be wary of standing too close to people she's pissed off.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Pamela regained her composure. "Do you think that I will ever again believe another word that comes out of your poisonous mouth, Emily? I spoke with Kim Connweller and Rachel Black about the truth of the pull on both sides. I know that the only reason Sam felt the need to be by your side every minute is because you wanted him there. But, maybe I'm giving you too much credit, Sister Dear. It takes a weak man to give up a woman like Leah Clearwater for the likes of you." she finished with a hiss. Both Sam and Emily flinched at this statement.

She then turned back to Quil, "Like I said there will be some weekends that my husband supervises. If I find out for any reason that my daughter was anywhere near this scar-faced whore or her weak ass husband, I'll make sure you regret it." Emily's face crumbled at this.

As she takes out her keys and walks to her car, she turns and gives Emily one last parting shot. "I hope this one-sided competition you had with Leah was worth it. I hope _**he**_ was worth it. You've just lost the last bit of family you had left."

The Pack silently watches as Pamela loudly peals out of the yard at a high speed with anger evident in her driving. Emily stares down at her feet trying to figure out how everything went wrong when she hears Quil quietly call her name.

"Emily? The next time you feel the need to stick your nose where it doesn't belong? Don't." He gave her a glare and ran into the wood unable to prevent his shift any longer.

Most of the pack members avoided eye contact with her as they followed Quil's howls to console their Brother. She did nearly cause him to have a year of agony with no contact from his imprint. When Sam was the last person left in the yard, she saw him looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. After a long minute, he averted his eyes and slowly followed the Pack into the woods.


End file.
